Through The Eyes Of A Little Veela
by YasashiiAme
Summary: What do we know about Fleur and Gabrielle's relationship?Not much,except that they got along well.Well here you can see how Gabrielle really felt in some important moments of Fleur's life and how that affected her short, we see Gabrielle become a rebel.


Gabrielle Celestine Delacour always looked up to her big sister.

She knew she could tell Fleur everything without being judged. She knew Fleur would cancel the meeting with her classmates if Gabrielle was feeling down, and even when she didn't want to,the older girl would bring her to talk about it.

Fleur found love in the oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley,Bill. Gabrielle was perfectly fine with it as long as her sister was happy.

But then the wedding came. Gabrielle did her best to make her sister prettier than ever on her big ,what worried her,is what came after the wedding.

The goodbye.

Fleur is going is taking her. During this dangerous times,with a war going on. She would never forgive that Weasley if something happened to her sister while she was away from home.

 _"Fleur…you will write,won't you?"_

 _"Everyday, ."_

The unbreakable relationship is what the Delacour sisters had. No one could break their bond.

* * *

The war was over. Gabrielle remembered Fleur saying in one of her letters that Bill's younger brother,Fred,died.

Gabrielle felt on her own skin fear for her sister's life and she was so grateful Fleur was safe.

She only hoped Bill and his family could cope with such pain.

Gabrielle hated goodbyes. She was never the type to enjoy being away from her family. She remembered crying locked in her room first few days after Fleur was gone.

So,what surprised everyone,was her letter found on her desk one morning.

Gabrielle went abroad. Travelling the world.

Without any goodbyes whatsoever.

That was the decision of her life.

It all started when Fleur announced she was pregnant with her second in Gabrielle clicked,and she did what she did without telling anyone.

Gabrielle liked to sing. Hervoice blossomed more and more with her sang all around the world.

During her journey,she never once sent a letter to her parents. Or Fleur. Or her school firends. She was doing what she loved,but still something was missing in her life.

Her family was desperate,trying to contact her and convice her to come home.

But she never paid much attention to it. Fleur had her own family already.

Bill,her husband.

Victoire,her daughter.

And tons of sister-in-laws and brother-in-laws.

And Gabrielle felt lonely.

Sometimes,she would fall asleep dreaming of her childhood. Of her and Fleur arguing whose doll is prettier. Of visiting grandma Charlotte. Of their first day of school.

Everything after that…the departure,the war…she didn't want to remember.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly that day. Gabrielle put her hat on and continued reading her fashion magazine,but soon got bored with it.

She saw an owl coming.

" _It's from Sammy."_ she thought.

Sammy was a girl she met at a muggle coffee shop once. Or,as Gabrielle would put it,her new took away from home too. She had different reasons,though. Sammy 's parents were divorced,and that was her way of rebellion.

The letter said she is leaving tomorrow.

Something in Gabrielle's chest stung.

Her parents have gotten together again. They wrote to Sammy begging her to come home.

She felt a lump in her throat.

But what about their promises?That they would never answer their family?That they will live their life as they want it?That the possibilities were limitless?

She heard a car coming near the balcony of the café she was in.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,trying to pull herself together. She knew. She knew from the beginning she would be all alone.

"Are you feeling alright,Miss?"she opened her eyes,realizing she might have looked depressed.

In front of her was a tall,handsome,dark haired man.

He took off his sunglasses to reveal a pair of stuning green eyes.

Gabrielle hurried and took her magazine again,opened it and pretended to be reading.

"Yes."

She thought he would leave,though he was still standing there,towering over her.

"Ahem,"she started. He was looking at her with amusement in his eyes. She was sure he was familiar to her,but she had no will to even try to remember who he was.

"I'm reading, I'm fine, so could you just leave?"

He smirked. Now that's not a good sign. He is totally familiar. She's seen him somewhere, somewhere ,but she couldn't…

"I see. Some people surely know to read a magazine upside down."

Gabrielle nodded her head until she realized what he said.

She really picked the magazine upside down. Merlin,she must look like a complete fool now.

"I've seen you somewhere."she said.

"Oh,I get that a lot."

She put the magazine down on the table again,and then took a look at the first page.

It was him.

Like,you know, _him_.

Him in front of her.

Raphael Les Desmond.

It's all clearer now.

Of course she knew him. He was the son of one of the most famous and rich French wizarding families. You know,the kind which wizarding newspapers constantly write rumours about.

Maybe she has had this tiny little crush on him.

She blushed when she remembered writing _Gabrielle Les Desmond_ and _Gaby+Raph_ on her notebooks back at not just her, all the girls there , even Fleur, thought he was quite a catch.

"I know you as well . Gabrielle Delacour. The famous singer,right?"

He brought her hand to his lips an kissed it,and Gabrielle felt a tad awkward.

The feelings washed over her. He was her teenage sweetheart and that reminded her of old days. It reminded her of her family.

That night,Gabrielle felt different. And that night, for the first time after nine months, she wrote to her family.

* * *

A/N This is an old piece of mine, and I admit while its not quite detailed, at least it explained everything in a short story format. I love how the things turned out, I wanted to put the emphasis on Raph and Gaby's relationship, but maybe next time.

By the way, that day,exactly nine moths after she took off,Dominique Weasley was was so happy her sister sent a letter(in which she congratulated her on her second child),that she gave Dom her middle name.

Raph changed Gabrielle in a good way. He taught her not to run away,but to face your fears.I'm tempted to write more on their relationship now ^.^


End file.
